Hybrid vehicles are largely different from conventional vehicles in their power-trains, the hybrid power-train featuring in multi-power sources, complex operation modes, and substantial engine-motor response characteristic distinction. Appropriately distributing power between the multi-power sources, i.e., how to couple and output torques of power source components, has a substantial effect on smooth performance and reliability of operation of the power-train.